Why Me?
by Angelic268
Summary: When my Grandpa got off the phone with somebody, things started to get really strange. He told me I was special and needed protection, before I was told much my house was attacked. Some how I ended up at Gakuen Alice, and with a guy roommate? R&R NxM,RxH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gakuen Alice

This is my first Gakuen Alice FanFic so enjoy!! And please, please review!

Mikan: 14

Hotaru: 14

Ruka: 15

Natsume: 15

Most of the characters of the same gender are the same age

I just found out that in two days I'm going to a private school called Gakuen Alice. I don't really want to go but Grandpa said it was for my own good, and didn't leave me the option to say no.

A little while ago he was on the phone having a very serious conversation with somebody. After that he kept telling me that some changes were going to be made in order to keep me safe.

I had no idea what he was talking about but I complied with out arguing. Even though I didn't ask what was going on, I knew that something was wrong.

First he took me out of school, and told me that home schooling would give me a better education.

As if that wasn't enough, every hour or so he told me that I was special and important things were going to happen to me when I got older.

I didn't really think that was weird until he stopped letting me go out, and kept me at home.

After this went on for a few months I finally gathered up the courage to force him to tell me what was going on.

I didn't get very many answers to my questions and that made me even more anxious to figure out what was going on.

A few days later Grandpa told me that he made a decision to ship me off to boarding school.

"How could you do this to me? I thought you wanted to keep me home and home school me for my own protection."

"Mikan, things change and I can't protect you as well here. They will do a much better job at the school."

"Can you please stop telling me all this with out first telling me the reason behind all this?"

"I can't tell you everything right now but I can try to explain what I know. Your mother was a very special person with a power called an Alice. Because of her Alice she had to leave so bad people didn't come after you and I.

"She told me that she didn't have anytime to explain any more, and she left after giving you a kiss goodbye.

Over the years she has sent me letters explaining about the Alice she had, as well as telling me the signs of somebody who has one.

"At first nothing out of the ordinary was going on with you until one night you showed every symptom there was of having and Alice.

Your mother told me not to worry and to let you live a normal life until people started asking about you. The night I was on the phone, I was talking to your mother.

"People are watching you so I took you out of school to keep you away from them.

Doing that didn't help so I took away your going out privileges as well. Once again nothing changed and I contacted your mother Yuka, again.

"She told me about a special school of children and teachers who have Alice's as well. I was told you would be safe there, so two days ago I contacted them and enrolled you there."

"But Grandpa why are they coming after me? I mean what makes me so special?"

"Its because you are Yuka's daughter."

"I still don't understand…."

When I finished my sentence there was a loud crash coming from the living room.

"Mikan you have to get outside! There is a car waiting for us to take you to school. Go while I distract them."

"Wait Grandpa! What's going on? And I'm not leaving without you.

"Yes you are, now go."

"But."

"I said go!"

With a quick glance back I charged out the door to find the car Grandpa was talking about.

That wouldn't have been a problem if there weren't about half a dozen cars outside. I closed my eyes and ran to a car hoping it was the right one.

When I got there I ran to the window and started banging on it, trying to get their attention.

The window finally rolled down and a man looked at me from the inside.

"Its so nice that you decided to cooperate, now lets go back to head quarters."

I was about to get in the car when something registered in my head.

Wait head quarters? The last time I checked schools don't send you to head quarters.

"Uhm sorry, wrong car." And I took off in the other direction hoping the man wouldn't follow.

Of course I wouldn't have such luck, because when I turned around I saw him running after me.

I'm not complaining or anything, but why didn't he just take the car? I can definitely outrun him like this.

"Damn it, I panicked and ran out of the car after her. I should've taken the car."

I turned around to see if the man was catching up to me. This was of course a bad idea because I tripped and fell on my face.

I was so surprised that he was advancing on me so fast that I couldn't get up.

"I've got you now, you little twerp!" I heard him yell from behind me.

I thought I was definitely going to be goner until a car pulled up besides me.

"Get in!" I looked at him disbelievingly.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm from Gakuen Alice, so get in unless you want to get in a fight." He said with a happy smile.

I quickly scurried off the ground and ran into the passenger's seat of the car, and he took off before I had time to get my seatbelt on.

"I'm so very sorry at the hostility in my voice. When I saw you go to the other car I thought your Grandpa changed his mind and decided to let them have you. When I saw you run away I realized I was mistaken and took off after you."

"Thank you for rescuing me, but I don't really understand what's going on."

"It will all be explained to you later when we arrive at Gakuen Alice. By the way my name is Narumi, and I am a teacher at the school."

I nodded and said my thanks while I slowly drifted off to sleep. I didn't want to fall asleep with a stranger next to me but my eyelids gave out.

"Sweet dreams Mikan-Chan."

I heard him say that before I completely drifted into darkness and immediately knew he was a good guy. I fell asleep waiting for the day I would hear from my Grandpa, and hoped it would be soon…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gakuen Alice

A lot of people are adding me to story alerts, and favorite story/author but not that many people are reviewing. Please review so I know whether to continue the story or not. I will also take some suggestions to make the story better **:**D thanks!!

Mikan: 14

Hotaru: 14

Ruka: 15

Natsume: 15

Most of the characters of the same gender are the same age

"Mikan-Chan, its time to get up. We've finally arrived at Gakuen Alice." Narumi told me while shaking me a bit to get me up.

I am totally not a morning person and when I get a bad nights sleep like I did last night I can sometimes be extra grumpy and take it out on the person who is nearest.

"Go away, I don't want to get up!"

"But Mikan-Chan like I said before, we arrived. I know it was a really long drive and that after what happened at your house it was probably hard to sleep but you need to get up. If you want I can do a little dance for you."

Just then Narumi started floating around and twirling in the sky. I couldn't help myself but giggle at his gayish actions.

"Haha, Narumi-Sensei you know how to put a smile on some ones face." I said unable to control my laughter.

I suddenly felt really nervous walking through the main gates of the school. I hadn't realized how large the school was outside let alone the campus; it was ginormus.

"Wow this place is _soo_ great. I'm going to have a lot of fun here!" I said jumping up and down.

"Don't get to comfortable Mikan-Chan, you aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow so they may not let you get a room to stay in."

"But, then where am I supposed to go?" I definitely wasn't going to sleep in the car. I already had enough of that.

"Well if they wont enroll you today then the school will provide the funds for a hotel room."

"Oh, ok then. I thought I was going to have to sleep in the car or something." I said skipping through the large doors that lead to main office/ teacher rooming and such.

I went to make a right around a corner and bumped into something it sent me crashing to the ground. I had a slight feeling of something or somebody leaning over me.

I slowly opened my eyes not knowing what to expect. When I had them completely open I found myself gazing into cold eyes. They were a dark amber color and they were looking at me as if I were an idiot.

"Oi, why don't you look where your going next time polka-dots." He said quickly getting up and brushing himself off as if I'd dirtied his finely cleaned clothes.

It took a few minutes for me to figure out the reason why he had called me polka-dots.

"I just met you and you've already classified yourself as a pervert in my book!" I was about to start yelling some more when Narumi-Sensei came around the corner.

"Mikan-Chan, what ever is all the yelling about? Oh, hello Natsume-Kun!" Narumi came running over to hug the boy, but he quickly evaded the attack.

"Tch, don't come near me you gay teacher."

Narumi started to 'cry' and crawled over to a corner.

"Hey! What right do you have to speak to him like that?"

"Stay out of my business you stupid polka-dot wearing girl." He started walking away as he said this.

That was it, now I was officially fuming. In my mind I was contemplating what form of attack I would use against this rude kid. I decided just to charge at him, I figured the element of surprise was the best idea.

Somewhere in the distance I heard Narumi-Sensei yell stop, but I was already running towards Natsume ready to jump on his back.

The element of surprise thing worked until he heard my battle cry and turned around. The attack wasn't a complete failure though, for a slight instant I saw surprise flicker through his cold eyes.

He put up his hands as if expecting something to come out but looked utterly surprised when nothing happened. I took this as a chance and leaped onto him knocking him to the ground.

When I was on top of him I screamed at him to say sorry to both Narumi and myself.

"Tch, like I would you stupid girl. You have absolutely no control over what I say or do."

A growl escaped my throat and I was about to yell again when Narumi grabbed me from behind and picked me up.

"You've been here for all of ten minutes and you're already getting into a fight. And with Natsume none the less." Narumi said shaking his head disapprovingly.

He was about to lecture me when I gave him a small pout. Grandpa always told me that I had a way of getting what I wanted by pouting. I thought it was wrong to do this so I usually held my head high and didn't get upset about things so I didn't pout. There were occasions though, such as this that I started to pout by accident.

"Don't worry about it Mikan-Chan, since you aren't officially a student here yet I wont tell anybody about the fight. Now Natsume that means that you as well got off the hook, but next time you wont be so lucky."

He went into this whole speech about being responsible when I interrupted him.

"Uhm Narumi-Sensei?"

"Yes Mikan-Chan?"

"Well I hate to ruin your speech and all but Natsume left after you pulled me off of him."

Narumi looked like he was about to go cry again.

"So he wasn't here to see my big speech?" I nodded my head. "That doesn't happen a lot and I wanted him to be here. How could he do this to me?"

"Don't worry Narumi-Sensei, I was here to listen to all of it."

Saying that put a smile on his face and he seemed cheery again. I was starting to contemplate whether Natsume's comment about Narumi being gay was true. Before I could think too much Narumi whisked me out of my thoughts by telling me that we had arrived.

"Ahh Narumi-Sensei, I see you have brought Mikan Sakura here today. May I ask why?" The person speaking didn't seem old enough to be the dean of the school so I wondered who he was.

"Well I got a call from her Grandfather, saying that I needed to come immediately. You see just before I arrived at her house it was attacked. I couldn't risk being followed anywhere so I came straight here."

"That was very good thinking Narumi."

"Thank you middle school President."

I was trying to follow the conversation but the fact that this teenager who was only a few years older than me had me baffled. I was only vaguely aware that someone was talking to me when Narumi once again pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Mikan-Chan are you okay?" Narumi said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh! Yes I'm okay, I just zoned out a little. I didn't get a great nights sleep."

This time it was the boy whom Narumi called the Middle School Principal who spoke to me.

"I'm sorry to say that we aren't able to assign you to a room today, but we will most certainly pay the funds for the nicest hotel in the area just for you."

"Thank you so much." I said while bowing my head a little. I was fully aware of the stares that were on me. Even though I don't really mind speaking in front of people I hated it when I was the center of attention, so I automatically started to blush when I felt the stares.

Narumi dropped me off at the hotel and checked me in. He asked me about ten times if I was going to be okay alone, but I told him that I would be okay.

I was wearing sweat pants with shorts on underneath and a cami under my shirt so I wore that to bed once I finished my shower. When I got settled into bed it was around 1:00 in the morning. I thought I was going to have a good nights sleep until a loud crashing sound came from the window. I looked over at the broken window, shocked to see the people from my house slowly making their way towards me.

4


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gakuen Alice

A lot of people are adding me to story alerts, and favorite story/author but not that many people are reviewing. Please review so I know whether to continue the story or not. I will also take some suggestions to make the story better **:**D thanks!! Also sorry for taking long to update, and I hope u enjoy the chappie.

Mikan: 14

Hotaru: 14

Ruka: 15

Natsume: 15

**Most of the characters of the same gender are the same age**

I had no idea what to about the people approaching. In my mind I started thinking about possible ways to get around them. Each plan I came up with inevitably ended up with me getting caught.

The next plan I came up with involved using self-defense. I thought about twenty ways that I could attack my pursuers. The one way that stuck in my mind was to distract them then go for the eyes.

Apparently as I was thinking about attack methods the men were sneaking up on me. The guy who was chasing me at my house came up behind me and grabbed me. He put his arm around my neck and used his other hand to tie back my arms back.

"Hey little girl. You know the last time we ran into each other I got into trouble with my boss for letting you get away."

"Please leave me alone I don't even know what's going on."

The man let go of me and pinned me against the wall on the opposite side of the room pinning my arms above my head.

"You guys go on ahead and scope out the rest of the hotel. Make sure that there isn't anybody here that's going to ruin our chances of capturing this girl."

I had absolutely no idea of what was going on but I was sure about one thing. I definitely did not want to be alone with this guy.

When he turned back around to look at me I saw the most disturbing look in his eyes. It was such a strange and menacing look that I don't even know how to describe it.

"Now that we are all alone I can think of some ways to get my revenge on you. You have no idea how much trouble you got me in with my boss. The torture you put me through is too much to describe."

"I'm telling you that I don't even know what's going on. All that I know is that you attacked my house and I ran away."

He looked as if he was going to reply then changed his mind. Something flickered through his eyes that terrified me and made me think that I was never going to leave this room. I somehow knew that I was going to go through something life changing with a person whom I didn't even know and nobody here to help me.

"I just thought that we should get to know each other. Let me introduce myself, my name is Lucas."

All I did was keep my mouth shut and glare at him.

"This is the part where you introduce yourself to me. Let me help you,

Hi Lucas my name is…"

I kept my mouth shut and he squeezed it back open. I let a groan out and forced myself to say my name.

"My name is Mikan."

The next thing I knew he was leaning in close to me and started to grope me. He whispered in my ear and said,

"Maybe you can help me to forgive you by giving me your body. Don't bother screaming either because nobody is here to help you."

I broke down and started to cry. Even though I knew he was right I couldn't help but whisper out a little plead.

"Somebody please help me."

The next thing I knew there was a circle of fire around us. I had no idea what was going on but Lucas let go of me. I looked over to see what was going on and I saw the jerk that I ran into earlier looking back at me.

He beckoned for me to run over to him. I ran over and cried into his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around me and I felt a full sense of security and comfort.

"Hey! You little brat, how dare you march in here and ruin all that we have worked for!"

"Tch, you haven't done anything. I was put on a mission from Gakuen Alice to come and get this stupid girl for some dumb reason."

"Fine then, come over here and fight me for her."

"Shut up."

The next thing I knew the whole room was engulfed in flames and Natsume rushed me out of the room through the window. To my embarrassment I screamed as he jumped out the window.

"Oi, shut up bananas."

"Could you stop being a pervert for five minutes out of your life?"

"When somebody says shut up that usually means for the talking individual to stop talking."

Even though I was extremely unhappy with what was said I kept my mouth shut as told to do. After all, for some reason this jerk saved me from experiencing something terrible.

"Since we are on the ground do you mind putting me down now?"

He silently put me down and started to walk ahead of me. Obviously he isn't the social type of person. It would seem that we are the exact opposite type of people. Unlike him I love to talk to people and make friends, he obviously has not social skills what so ever.

When we arrived back to the school a whole rush of people came out. I only recognized a few of the faces. The one that stuck out the most was Narumi-Sensei.

"Mikan-Chan! Are you ok? I heard about all of the trouble at the hotel, which must've been terrible. I knew I should've stayed and not left you."

He started checking to make sure that I wasn't hurt and I reassured him that I was ok for about the millionth time. He took Natsume and I to the room where I first me the Middle School Principal.

When we sat down the Middle School Principal started conversing with the teachers about my room and board. I thought that all was going according to plan until they told me about their plan.

"After a lot of debating we finally came up with the perfect rooming arrangement. Since Natsume was the only person who was able to get into the hotel in order to save you, it's only fit that he be the one to watch over you."

It was Narumi who spoke next. "Because of this you will be rooming with Natsume so he can watch over you."

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm not rooming with this pervert, he'll do something to me in my sleep."

"Tch, who would want to."

I glared at him as Narumi explained to me that it is the only solution for the time being.

I saw that I wasn't going to get out of this so I silently agreed to the plan. My life just got so much more complicated and I didn't know how I would survive.

"Tomorrow we will explain why these people are targeting you, but right now its late and you didn't get any sleep so why don't you follow Natsume to his room to get some rest."

And that is how I for some reason ended up with a jerky guy as a roommate.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gakuen Alice

Some exciting things are going to happen in this chapter! Also the other characters are going to come into play. Thanks to all who reviewed, it reeeaaalllyy made me happy. Anyways as usual **please review****:D!!!**

Mikan: 14

Hotaru: 14

Ruka: 15

Natsume: 15

Most of the characters of the same gender are the same age

I walked cautiously into the room not knowing what I was going to find. I didn't really have that big of an idea as to what I was going to find but it was somewhere along the lines of torture devices, and small cramped rooms. As it would turn out the room was completely different from what I expected to find.

The room that I walked into was a nicely sized living room that comfortably fit a couch and a love seat. Along with those things there was a coffee table and a flat screen TV that sat next to a bay window that beautifully lit up the room. I looked outside the window to find that there was a fenced in balcony with a table and chairs.

When I looked to my right I found a doorway that looked like it led to the kitchen. I walked through it to find a pretty good-sized kitchen. It wasn't overly huge or small, but felt comfortable to be in. It had granite counter tops and sleek black appliances; there was enough room for a table so that's where the dining table was located.

I walked back out to the living room and went on to the next room. When I walked through the hallway I found a doorway on my right and went through it. When I walked inside the room I couldn't believe my eyes. The bedroom was huge! It had at least three bookshelves full of manga and books as well as a sitting area. Next to that was a desk with a Mac Book laptop. Placed in the middle of the far wall was a huge king sized bed. It had leopard printed sheets and about a dozen pillows to make it feel more homely.

Inside the bedroom was a grand bathroom. It had a Jacuzzi like bathtub with a separate shower on the opposite wall. They're same type of counter tops were used as sinks, yes as if one wasn't enough there were two sinks. The thing that surprised me the most was a walk-in closet. Usually men tend to not have many clothes, and therefore have no need for a huge closet. But boy oh boy did this guy have a lot of clothes, and just like his personality most of them were black and torn.

I walked back out into the hallway once I was finished gawking at his room, and started farther down the hallway once again. I was surprised to once again find a room that was about the same size. It looked to be a little smaller but it was still bigger then my room back home. It surprised me that the room was almost completely empty except for a few boxes. I shrugged it off and started to wonder my way back to Natsume. He was sitting on a couch with a manga reading.

"Do they seriously consider this a room? Its bigger then my house back home. Are they all this big."

He didn't bother to look up when he answered me.

"No just mine and a few others." His tone told me to leave him alone. Seeing as how I didn't get any answers to anything since I came here I was determined to get some from him.

"Are all rooms different sizes and you just happened to be special and got this one?"

"Oi, don't you have anything better to do then to sit here and pester me with questions?"

"Hmph! I see how it is, fine then I'll go and find Narumi-Sensei." I said and stomped off.

After looking around for a while I didn't seem to be able to find Narumi so I decided to do a little exploring in the middle school section of the campus. One of the teachers earlier told me that I wasn't aloud to go to the higher section unless I had permission from a Senpai so I just wanted to look around here for now. After a few minutes I found myself in the dining hall, and at the sight of food my stomach started to growl.

"Maybe I'll just go and see what they have." Believe it or not while letting my nose lead me to the food I ran into Narumi.

"Mikan-Chan! How are you settling in?"

"Its ok, Natsumi's room is really big." Narumi was about to reply but my stomach interrupted him by growling.

"I suppose you would be hungry, after all you haven't eaten since yesterday."

Narumi bought me some food and carried my tray over to a table full of kids that looked to be about the same age as me.

"Everybody, this is Mikan. Starting tomorrow she will be a student here at Gakuen Alice and will be in class 3B along with most of you. Why don't you all introduce yourselves?"

"Ohyo Mikan-Chan, my name is Yuu Tobita, and this is Anna, Nonoko, Sumire Shouda, Ruka Nogi, and Hotaru Imai. We are all very pleased to meet you I'm sure." He said pointing to every body while saying their names. Since I like people so much it's easy for me to remember everybody's names. The boy who's name was Ruka looked like he was blushing but he quickly looked away so I wasn't sure.

"Wait did you say Hotaru Imai? I thought you forgot about me when you moved because you never called or wrote to me." I said running over to give her a big hug. She turned those cold eyes that I remembered so much from my childhood to me.

"Get away from me you Baka." She said while pulling out a giant fly swatter with the words _Great for use on big bugs and stupid Baka's _written on it. The next thing I knew she swung it and sent me flying. When I came back down I popped back up and started to cry.

"Hotaru, why are you so mean to me?" I Whined, a second later I cheered up and started to talk to her.

"So how have you been while you were away? I haven't seen you for like eight years."

Everybody including Narumi was looking at us like we had our heads on upside down.

"How do you two know each other?"

"We both lived in the same village before she moved, after that we never really heard from each other." They seemed content with that answer so they let it go.

Sumire, the snobby looking one was glaring at me so I asked her what was wrong.

"Ugh please don't tell me that you are the one who is staying with my Natsume, and are his new partner. It's a total disgrace if you ask me, you don't deserve his protection."

Everyone at the table fell silent at her comment. I can usually get along with anybody but it might take a little more work to get along with Sumire.

"Well on that note, why don't you go back to your room and catch some shut eye Mikan-Chan."

Narumi walked me back to the room and said his goodnights. I walked back into the room and put my bag down next to the door. It bothered me how Sumire had said 'my Natsume' but I couldn't figure out why. After a few minutes of contemplating I shrugged it off and went to find Natsume.

I found him in his room just coming out of the steaming bathroom. I figured he took a shower and that sounded like a good idea.

"Don't you dare come in and peek." I said shutting the door, and made sure to lock it. I decided to take a bath to let myself think. Narumi and the other teachers told me that I would find out about everything that was going on tomorrow, but I wanted some answers now. For example, why are those men after me and what does it have to do with my mom. Speaking of that, how in the world did Natsume get flames to come out of his hands when he saved me.

I shook my head and got out of the bath, letting the rest of my thoughts go hoping I would get some answers tomorrow. I walked out to find Natsume lying on his bed once again reading manga. That's when it dawned on me that there was only one bed and two of us.

"Uhm Natsume?" He tilted his head to signal he was kind of listening. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"The movers are supposed to bring your stuff tomorrow for the extra bedroom." He mumbled

"Well that's just fine, but where am I supposed to sleep tonight."

"You saw the couches right?" I nodded my head not knowing where he was going with this. "Well that's where."

I couldn't believe my ears, how could he possibly expect me to sleep on a couch?

"If you want sleep then that's where you go, either that or the floor." He said smirking.

I yanked out the pillow from behind his head stomped off towards the couches. I plopped down and stared at the ceiling.

"Why is this happening to me!?" I yelled, and I swore I heard Natsume chuckle but fell asleep before I could know for sure.

Hope You guys Enjoyed the Chappie!! Tell me how I'm doing so far, I'll take some criticism to make my story better and would love to hear your ideas for future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gakuen Alice

I hope you guys enjoyed my last chapter. Please let me know how I'm doing so I can make it better if needed ^-^. As Always please enjoy and Review!!!

Mikan: 14

Hotaru: 14

Ruka: 15

Natsume: 15

Most of the characters of the same gender are the same age

I woke up the next morning with a huge kink in my neck. I couldn't believe that jerk made me sleep on the couch. I woke up like five times because I was freezing cold. Not only that but I fell of quite a few times too, I shouldn't really complain though because it was way better then sleeping in the cramped car.

I decided to stop grumbling to myself and went to go and get some breakfast. As I got up from the couch I tripped and stumbled over something. I looked down to see that it was a soft blue blanket.

So that's why I stopped waking up because of the cold. I wonder who could've given it to me. Well that's a stupid question; unless a person randomly came in here and gave me a blanket I suppose it must've been Natsume.

I shrugged it off as me forgetting that I grabbed one before I went to sleep and went to find the kitchen. I was still amazed at the size of this "bedroom," it was about as big as my house back home.

"Oh! That reminds me, I should see if I can call my Grandpa. I'm sure he's worried sick."

"Don't you know that it's not healthy to talk to yourself in the morning monkeys?" Natsume said as he walked into the room.

"Are you ever not a pervert? How did you find out anyways?" I said thinking to myself, and then it dawned on me. I was about to explode in….

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

"You stupid pervert! You assaulted me in my sleep; I knew this was going to happen! Now I can't get married you stupid idiot!" I said almost crying.

"Then I guess you're going to grow old alone and live with fifty cats as your only friends."

I opened my mouth to say something but decided against it. Instead, I walked over to the white-board hanging on the wall and wrote,

_Dear Natsume,_

_Until you change your perverted ways, I'm going to stop talking to you._

"So all I had to do was call you Monkey's in order to get you to shut-up? If I'd known that I would've done it a while ago." He said coldly as he turned away from me.

"Hmph" After that I stormed out of the room grabbing a banana on my way out. Because I wasn't going back there anytime soon I went to find Narumi to call my Grandpa. It took me almost a half an hour to find him but I eventually did. He was sitting in what looked to be a classroom and figured it was his.

"Ah, Mikan-Chan. You do realize that there are no classes today correct?" I nodded. "Well then what can I do for you today?"

"Uhm, I was wondering if I could call my Grandpa. I just want to see if he's ok, and let him know that I'm alright too."

"Well I suppose it would be okay, but this is the last time for a while. You aren't going to be able to talk to him a lot so make this time count aright?"

I nodded and started dialing the number that was burned into my memory and called the place I used to call home. While I waited for him to pick up I realized that I might not be able to go home until I graduate. I might not even have a home to go back to, Grandpa is old after all and may not be able to stay alive that long. I pushed those sad thoughts out of my mind when Grandpa picked up. Narumi left the room to give us some privacy and we talked for about an hour and a half. I was overjoyed to find that he was okay, and that I got to talk to him for so long.

When I finally hung up Narumi came back into the room and told me that everybody was ready to try and explain to me what was going on. I had a feeling that I was in for a long and confusing story time.

*/*\**/*\**/*\**/*\**/*\**/*\**/*\**/*\**/*\**/*\**/*\**/*\**/*\**/*\**/*\**/*\**/*\**/*\**/*\**/*\**/*\

Apparently my own mother was a student at this very school. When she first came she was put into the dangerous ability class. This class is only where students with Alice's that are useful to the school go. Not only did she have one Alice, but she had two that were both dubbed as dangerous.

Before my mother graduated she gave into the Outsiders and broke out of the academy. When she finally realized that what they were doing was wrong she turned on them and ran away. They chased her down for many years but she finally got them to lose her trail. A few years after she had me, but because she was checked into a hospital the Outsiders once again found her.

They not only killed my father but tried to kidnap me as well. In order to keep me safe I was handed over to my grandpa, while she once again ran away. After all these years the Outsiders finally realized that I might be an even better accomplice then my mother, and therefore they want me instead.

"Wow that's a lot to take in." I said with wide eyes.

"We need to keep a close eye on you to make sure they don't attack at any moment. Because we can't take any chances we assigned Natsume as your partner. You are not allowed to go anywhere with out him." Said the Middle School President

We also want to study you a little to find out what Alice you have, even though it's pretty clear you have the Nullification Alice." Narumi informed me.

I went to go find the others that I met yesterday. As it would turn out they were all in the dining room again.

"Hey you guys."

"Ohiyo Mikan-Chan." Everyone said when I got to the table.

I told them all about what the Middle School President had informed me of. The look on Sumire's face when I said I had become Natsume's partner was murderous, but I tried to ignore it.

Ruka's eyes seemed to glow when I told them that I was going to finish the rest of my school years here. Hotaru being the cold person she is just rolled her eyes and went back to eating her crab.

After a while everybody said they were going to go back to there rooms and I was about to do the same until I realized that I wasn't talking to Natsume right now. I decided to take a walk around the school instead.

"Hotaru, will you take me on a tour of the school?"

"Fine, lets go Baka."

It was nice talking and seeing Hotaru again after all these years. She was my best friend before she left, and I had never really grown as close to anybody when she left. I felt that our friendship here is going to just continue like it was before she left. By the time we were finished looking at the Middle School section it was pretty late so I decided to turn in for the night.

I decided to take a shower before I did anything else. When I was finished I grabbed a book to read and started for the couch. A few pages into the book I broke down crying. I wasn't sure why but I felt so lonely and needed somebody to talk to. Natsume walked into the room as I started crying and gave me a puzzled look.

"If sleeping on the couch bothers you that much you can get out a mattress."

I looked at him and started sniffling. I don't know why but talking to Natsume made me feel better.

"Tch, I forgot you weren't talking to me."

"No its not that I'm just upset and I don't know why." He nodded and started walking away.

"Umm Natsume, do you think you could stay here until I fall asleep? I really don't want to be alone."

"Whatever Baka." He said walking over to the reclining chair.

I smiled and for the first time since I arrived at the academy I had goodnights sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gakuen Alice

Hey You guys…im so unbelievably sorry for not updating in like forever, but school is over and finals are done. Sorry if this chapter is a little bad but it takes time to get back into the writing grove. Anyways enjoy the chappie and as always review!!!

Mikan: 14

Hotaru: 14

Ruka: 15

Natsume: 15

Most of the characters of the same gender are the same age

I woke the next morning and the first thing I saw was Natsume still sleeping in the chair. I was surprised at how much better I slept when he was there with me. I looked over at the clock that was resting on the end table and it was nine o'clock. I was pleasantly surprised when I realized it was Saturday. Even though I hadn't been at Gakuen Alice very long, the week seemed to drag on forever. I decided to go get in the shower before Natsume woke up so it would be free for him to use.

When I got out of the shower I wasn't exactly looking where I was going and ran into no other than Natsume. I landed on top of him and wasn't aware of the awkward position until he started to speak.

"Oi, do you want to stop assaulting me and remove yourself from on top of me. Your weight is crushing me." He said with an arrogant smirk.

There were plenty of things I could've said in order to get back at him for making fun of me, but I was taught that if you don't acknowledge the insult they get tired of saying them and leave you alone. So that's exactly what I did, I stood up and stomped away leaving Natsume behind.

I wondered around for a while before I found my friends. I said hello and asked them what they looked so happy about. It was Anna that answered me.

"We were talking about going to Central Town for a while." When she finished every nodded signaling that they wanted to go.

"Wow that sounds like it would be a lot of fun. Do you guys mind if I go too?"

"Of course not, we would all be glad to have you come with us. Isn't that right Ruka?" Nonoko asked.

I saw Ruka glare at her and when the words finally sunk in he blushed not knowing what to say. It was beyond me why he could possibly be acting this way, or why Nonoko even made the comment in the first place but I didn't worry about it because I was too excited for Central Town. Just then Jinno Sensei came up behind me.

"I'm afraid that you won't be going anywhere Miss Sakura without your partner." I felt my smile fade slightly and told everybody that I was going to get Natsume. As I was running to get him I faintly heard Sumire say that I was never going to get him to come, which only added to my determination.

When I arrived at our room I found Natsume lounging on the couch with a Manga over his face. I didn't really want to disturb his sleep but I truly wanted to go to Central Town.

"Uhm Natsume, are you awake?" I thought he was asleep until I saw the slight twitch of his finger.

"Come on Natsume I know you're awake." I said while pulling the Manga from his head. His glare was so intense that I stumbled backwards for a second. I suddenly got enough confidence to force him up because I was fairly sure that he couldn't hurt me while I had the Nullification Alice. I grabbed his arm and forced him off that couch earning myself another death glare.

"Will you please go to Central Town with me?"

"Tch, are you too much of a Baka to get there yourself?"

I scoffed at his comment and said, "Jinno won't let me go unless I'm under your protection or something, even though I think he just doesn't want me to go."

I saw that this was going to take some persuading so I told him that I would leave him alone for the next day and not talk to him unless it was unavoidable. This deal of course got his attention almost immediately.

I was proud of myself for convincing Natsume to come with me in under ten minutes. I was also extremely happy to see the priceless faces of Jinno and Sumire when they found out that I actually got him to come with me.

Even though the deal was that Natsume had to come with me, they never mentioned anything about actually spending time with him so I took a seat next to Hotaru for the bus ride. In front of us were Anna and Nonoko, while Yuu and Koko sat in the seat besides us. I met Koko on the first day of class and realized that he had the Mind reading Alice when he answered my unspoken question.

In the very back of the bus sat Ruka and Natsume with Sumire in the seat in front of them. She looked like she was trying to get Ruka and Natsume's undivided attention. While she failed miserably at getting Natsume's, Ruka being the nice person he is answered her every question. He caught my eye and smiled, I smiled back and earned myself a glare from Sumire. I figured it would be better if I just turned around to my other friends.

"I can't believe that Ruka is sitting with that jerk, he's so nice and Natsume is just a perverted jerk."

"They have been best friends since before they came to this Academy. They are kind of like you and Hotaru." Yuu informed me.

"How are they like us?"

"Well you see Natsume came here first when he was just six. Two years later Ruka came and they just continued their friendship from before Gakuen Alice."

I nodded now understanding. I was deep in thought when the bus stopped and the driver announced that we had arrived at Central Town. I stepped off the bus and was instantly amazed at the place around me. It was hard to believe that a whole town was located in the middle of a school campus. What amazed me even more was that there was even enough land owned by the school for the town to reside in.

"Pretty neat isn't it?" Ruka said coming up to stand beside me. I nodded and kept looking around.

"I want to show you something come here." Ruka suddenly took my hand and pulled me towards a concession stand selling something called Howalon.

Ruka asked the man at the counter for a free sample and gave it to me. The first bite I took caused me to fall in love with it.

"Ruka this is sooo good!" I said unable to hold in my excitement. Ever since I was small I had a special place in my heart for sweet things, and after taking my first bite the Howalon made it to the top of my favorites list.

"I thought you would like it. Wait here, I'll be right back." Smiling he walked back over to the stand and bought a box. While slightly blushing he held out the box for me.

"Can I really have a piece?" He shook his head and my face fell.

"Of course you can't have a piece because the whole box is for you." I once again had a huge smile on my face and gave Ruka a giant hug.

"Ruka I'm hungry too, would you mind buying me some?" Sumire said whining.

"Sorry Sumire but I don't have any money left."

"Fine I'll just go and get Natsume to buy me some." Good luck with that, I thought as she stalked off to where Natsume was.

When Ruka looked at my face he must've known what I was going to say because he said, "Don't worry, I didn't really spend all my money." At that we both started laughing.

We stopped laughing when we heard a shrill scream. We looked over to find Sumire running around with her hair on fire.

"I guess Natsume isn't going to buy some for her." Ruka said, causing us to burst out laughing again.

We all spent most of the day just wondering around. Hotaru of course bought nothing saying that she needed to save up for more invention parts. She offered to buy something for me and I got really happy. She told me that I would have to pay her back with interest though, and so I declined her offer.

The time seemed to fly by so fast and before I knew it the sky was getting dark. I glanced at the clock tower that was located in the middle of Central Town and was surprised to find that it was seven thirty. While everyone was buying ice cream I suddenly had the need to go to the bathroom. I looked for Natsume to tell him where I was going seeing as he's my partner and all. When I couldn't find him I settled on telling Koko.

As I was trying to find a bathroom I noticed a small café. I figured it would have a bathroom so I went in side. It was kind of creepy how there wasn't anyone in the café. When I saw a worker I asked him where the bathroom was and he pointed me down a hallway.

"It's the second door on your left."

"Thank you very much." He nodded then turned and called someone on his cell phone.

I found the room that he told me about and noticed that there wasn't a sign that said women's or anything, but I figured I would take a look anyways. The lights flickered on and I stepped into the room. Something hit me from behind, and I fell to the cold ground banging my forehead. I vaguely heard the worker speak to the person on the phone saying something about finding me like the boss wanted. The next thing I knew he slammed the door shut and everything went blank.

4


	7. Authors Note

**A.N.**

**Hey you guys, im sorry for this…I really hate authors notes too. **

**I want to make a Twilight Fanfic when im finished with this story and I opened a poll to see if I should make an Emmett/Bella, or Jasper/Bella. I don't want to do an Edward/Bella because I wanted to do something kind of different. Anyways please visit my poll and tell me what I should do. If you don't want to do the poll you can always tell me through a review. **

**Thanks, and I hope you are all enjoying my story.**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gakuen Alice

Heyy Everybody!! I really appreciate all the reviews, story alerts and favorite story **:**D I hope you enjoy the chapter, and as always….yep you guessed it, please review!! 

Mikan: 14

Hotaru: 14

Ruka: 15

Natsume: 15

**Most of the characters of the same gender are the same age**

Koko Prov: ' ' and italicized words are people's thoughts 

I was thinking about how wonderful my ice cream was until I remembered something. Mikan has been at the bathroom for a while now. _I wonder if she's ok._ I thought to myself just as Natsume came back from where ever he was. He seemed to have a confused look on his face so I thought I would use my Alice and just take a small peak at his thoughts. I normally wouldn't dare to do this out of fear of being burned to a crisp by the notorious Natsume. I decided to take my chances and peek anyways.

'_Where could that stupid girl possibly be?_' I heard him ask himself in his thoughts.

"Hey Natsume can I talk to you?" As I said this I got many curious stares and thoughts sent my way. I knew that every body thought I was crazy for asking Natsume to talk to me alone. The only person who would dare do this and not be afraid of getting hurt is Ruka. As if to prove my thoughts I heard Sumire's thinking.

'_Ugh, how could Natsume possibly go talk to Koko with out even using a little bit of his Alice? When I asked Natsume for some money he practically burned all my hair off._' I heard her scoff in her thoughts.

Next to be heard was Ruka. _'I hope everything is okay with Natsume and Koko, people usually tend to stay away from Natsume but that's only because they don't know the real him like I do._' I was slightly confused by what he said but decided to not dwell on it.

Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko's thoughts were pretty much the same. They were all worried that Mikan got herself into trouble again, which I didn't think was that far off of an assumption.

The person who I thought would be the most worried about Mikan wasn't even paying attention to Natsume and I. '_Hmm I wonder if they sell fresh crab legs at the supermarket section of Central Town._' It wasn't surprising that those thoughts came from the ice princess Hotaru.

"Oi, if you wanna talk then you'd better hurry up and come talk." I heard Natsume say.

I ran over to where Natsume was currently standing and told him about Mikan going to the bathroom. He sent me a glare as if to say that I didn't need to bother him with such information because it was none of his concern.

"You don't understand Natsume, she left about forty-five minutes ago and I don't think it takes that long to go to the bathroom."

I saw realization flicker into his cold eyes, as he finally understood what I was saying. I was about to read his mind in order to find out what he was thinking, but I think he knew what I was going to do because he sent me a nice ice-cold stare.

"Why don't I tell everyone that you'll be back at school because this place is boring you to death." I told him as I walked back to the group. I turned around just in time to see him rushing off. With a small smirk on my face I told everyone that he went back to the dorms.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Mikan's Prov:

I don't really know how long I was unconscious in that room but when I woke up it was pitch black inside, and for the record I am not one who likes the dark. I slowly stood up to make sure I didn't run into anything and felt my way over to the door. It took me at least ten minutes to locate it, but when I did find it the door opened.

The light shining from the hallway hurt my eyes and I had to cover them with my forearm. Judging from the features I was able to see, it was the same person who pointed me to this room that opened the door.

"I thought I heard someone moving around in here." He said turning on the lights, which caused me to shy away from the light even more.

"Where am I, and who are you?" I asked eager to figure out what was going on.

"I work for the Outsiders, the only reason why I am able to work within the Academy grounds is because I am a double agent of sorts." He explained while moving closer to me. It was then that I noticed he had two pieces of rope in his hand.

The man must've noticed me looking at the rope because he told me that he was going to tie me up using it.

"Don't you think that you shouldn't be telling me this? You're not a very good bad-guy are you?"

"I'm telling you this because if you say a single word about any of this you won't live a very happy life and you will be begging for death when we are finished with you."

For the first time in my life I actually feared for my life. The reason for that was because I knew nobody knew where I was. The only hope I had of getting out of this place is if Koko realizes that something is wrong and tells Natsume. I thought that if I kept playing along and asked more questions I might be able to prolong my demise.

"Why was I the only one in here, and how do you know that I am the person you want?"

"I have the Barrier Alice, which means that no one can get in here unless I let them is if they have the Nullification Alice, or a very strong Alice that can cause a lot of damage. I know that you are the person I want because only one person at Gakuen Alice currently has the Nullification Alice, and that is you my dear."

"What are you guys going to do with me once you have me, isn't my mom you wanted in the first place?"

"Ahh yes we did want her but after certain discussions we came to the conclusion that you would be better because if your mother finds out we have you she will surely come running to save you."

"So all I am is bait to you? Boy, you guys sure do know how to treat a girl specially."

The phone in the main room started ringing and the man got up and left to go answer it. I was glad that the man who held me captive wasn't the same man as before, but I was still scared beyond comprehension. I took the chance of him leaving to study my surroundings. I noticed that the ropes that were tied around my ankles were loose. Using my feet and the legs of the chair I was able to undo the knot. Just as I got finished the man came back into the room. The rope was still around my ankles even though they were loose so he didn't notice.

"I have good news, people from the Outsiders organization are here so be a good little girl or else you're going to get yourself hurt."

Sure enough as soon as he was done speaking a bunch of men wearing black suits and glasses came walking into the room. _Oh yeah, because a bunch of men wearing suits isn't suspicious at all. _I thought to myself.

One of the men came up to me and whispered in my ear, "We are going to take you back to headquarters."

The more the man kept talking the more tired I got. I quickly figured out that he must have some kind of Alice, so I used my Nullification Alice to wake myself back up. The man looked like he was surprised that I figured out his little trick so I stuck my tongue out at him, which of course earned me a slap across my face.

After that, it turned into a competition of sorts to see who was going to give up first. I was pretty confident in my abilities but so was he. After about ten minutes I started to feel myself getting sleepy. The man had a smug smile on his face but little did he know that I had a secret plan up my sleeve.

Just as I was about to slip into sleep I loosened the rope more and swung my foot up to kick him. I didn't mean to but I wound up kicking him where no man wants to get kicked if you know what I mean. He groaned and fell over while I tried to stand up. I forgot that my arms were still attached to the chair and I almost fell over. I started to swing the chair around using it as a weapon of sorts. I think I managed to hit a few people and I was glad, there was no way I was going down with out a fight.

I was almost to the door, which meant I was almost home free. There were only two problems standing in my way. First off, I completely forgot that I couldn't turn the knob on the door with my hands bound. Second, the men were slowly making their way towards me. I was about to start swinging my chair around again when there was a large explosion that came from the front of the store. The surprise of the blast made me lose my balance and fall over. With my arms tied to the chair on my back I was unable to get up off the ground. Luckily for me, someone came bursting through the wall in a fiery rage.

"Natsume!" I cried in joy. I never thought I would be excited to see him but here I am yelling out his name.

He didn't look at me but I thought I saw a quick smirk flask across his cold features, even though it was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Nobody touches that idiot except for me."


	9. Tell me what you think

**Authors note...**

Heyy guys, sorry I haven't updated in a really long time but I've been a little busy with vacation and summer homework :[ Anyways I was wondering if u want me to continue the story or end it where it is and just make a sequel.

Review and tell me what u think


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gakuen Alice

Sorry I haven't gotten to updating my story for like ever…since practically everyone wanted me to continue the story here we go **:D**

Mikan: 14

Hotaru: 14

Ruka: 15

Natsume: 15

**Most of the characters of the same gender are the same age**

I watched Natsume in amazement as he slowly took out one guy at a time. There were flames coming from every direction but they never came close enough to burn me. One of the men had a multiplying alice so he just kept coming. I had a feeling that Natsume was going to need some help.

Just as I started ripping at the ropes that kept me from getting involved in the fight somebody else busted into the store wall. I was glad to see Ruka with all his furry (and yet so fierce) friends. Next to him was Hotaru with that same cold look in her eyes.

The next think I knew Hotaru grabbed out a bunch of her inventions and started using them against the Outsiders. Meanwhile Ruka and his animals went in for the attack. His bunny that he always carried around came up to me and bit through the ropes so I was able to help nullify the attacks and help create an opening. A man grabbed me from behind and then suddenly let go of me. I spun around to find him swatting at something that wasn't really there.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Yuu standing in the corner with quite the scary smirk playing on his lips. After he was finished with the man he rushed over to me.

"Koko and the others when back to the school so they could tell the teachers about what was going on." I nodded and we both got back into the battle.

I wasn't sure how long it took for the teachers to arrive but by the time they came we were all exhausted and the Outsiders had either been defeated or ran away. Most of them retreated but two of them were out cold on the floor. I was so tired that when the teachers got there I started to fall. I saw the floor quickly racing up to me and braced myself for the pain that was about to come. I was surprised to find myself hanging just above the ground. I looked up and yet again stared into those cold amber eyes. Except this time we both had a small smile hanging on the corners of our mouths.

The next thing I knew I woke up staring at a white tiled ceiling. I looked around and found out that I was in the school infirmary; the next thing I looked at was the sleeping face of Narumi.

"Narumi-Sensei, wake up."

"Huh, what? Oh Mikan-Chan! You're finally awake." He said while running over and giving me a huge hug.

"Where's Natsume?"

"He checked out of the infirmary yesterday, there wasn't much we could do to keep him in here. He's such a stubborn boy you know. But, when he thinks I'm sleeping I sometimes see him poke his head in the doorway and make sure you're okay." He said with a small smirk tugging at his lips.

After I convinced Narumi that I was okay, he let me change into my uniform and check out after the doctor said I was fine to go. The whole process took what seemed to be forever and I was glad I would finally be able to see all my friends and just get back to my room to relax. I had no idea where they would be so I decided to just check the cafeteria, knowing that would be the first place I would go. And sure enough there they all were, sitting at our usually table.

"Mikan-Chan! Its so good to see you up and about." Yuu said rushing over to me with the others following close behind.

I received a gentle hug from each of my friends, even Hotaru surprised everybody by grabbing me into a tight embrace.

"You idiot, don't ever do that again." She whispered in my ear.

I pulled back and nodded letting her know that I don't plan on getting kidnapped again. We all sat back down and talked for a while, I knew that they weren't asking me any questions about the whole fight that went down on purpose and I was glad for that. The last thing I want to do is talk about one of the most horrifying moments of my life when I first wake up.

"I think I'm going to go back to my room, I'm still pretty out of it."

Just as I was about to walk away Ruka called me, "Mikan wait." He said running up to me. While giving me a big hug he whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry for not being there to protect you."

"Ruka its okay, nobody could have know what was going on."

"Natsume knew." And with that he walked back to the table.

Not knowing what he meant by that I gave everybody one last weak smile before I left. Walking back to my room gave me a lot of time to think about what Ruka had said about not being there for me. It almost seemed as though he was jealous of Natsume for being able to save me. Truthfully I hadn't really given much thought as to how he knew I was there. I was just glad to see a friendly face there to save me and didn't really care who it was at the time. Once I got back to the room I opened the door and sighed against it when it was closed.

"Home sweet home." I said smiling with relief. "Natsume are you here?"

Nobody answered and the thought that I was here alone bothered me a bit. The last thing I wanted after being attacked like that is to be alone. I decided to just go and take a shower and hope that he was here when I got out.

Once I was finished showering I got dressed and walked out to the living room. It had gotten dark since I first got here and I forgot to put the lights on so it was pitch dark in the room. I walked over to where the light switch would be but before I could get them on the door opened and left a dark silhouette standing in the doorway. I screamed and immediately sank to the floor hugging my knees with silent tears flowing down me cheeks.

"Oi, what are you screaming about polka-dot?" Natsume said flicking on the lights.

"Huh? Oh its you Natsume, uhmm I just saw a spider that's all." I said wiping away a few tears.

He didn't really look like he believed me but let the subject drop anyways. We both sat in the living room watching TV and not saying much for a few hours. It was dark in the room and the shadows that the TV was making kept freaking me out so I decided to go to bed.

"Natsume would you mind watching TV in your room, I'm a little tired and I think I'm going to hit the hey."

Natsume just kind of grunted and walked away into his room. I fell asleep pretty fast, only to be woken up by a huge crack of thunder. I gasped and shot up from the couch only to see a flash of lighting followed by another large boom. I tried to lay back down and shut my eyes but I was too scared.

"Thunder and Lightning aren't so frightening, Thunder and Lightning aren't so frightening." I whispered to myself over and over.

I was calming myself down a bit until another huge roar of thunder sounded again. I whimpered a little bit and did the only thing I could think of to calm myself down. I got up and walked down the hallway, made a right turn into a room and found myself standing beside Natsume's bed with a lone tear running down my face.

"Na-Natsume." I said shaking him a bit.

He surprised me by sitting straight up and lighting a ball of fire in his hand. I gasped and jumped back a little. Once he realized it was me the flame immediately went out.

"What do you want baka?"

When I didn't reply he was about to ask again when a tear fell and landed on his forehead. With out another word he slid over in his bed and opened the covers signaling me to crawl in. I instantly climbed in and lay on my side with my head against his chest. At the sound of another boom of thunder I slightly jumped. He shifted so he was also on his side and we were facing each other. Natsume put his arms around me and it was like all my fears melted away. The next thing I knew we had fallen asleep in that exact position.


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gakuen Alice

Sorry I haven't gotten to update my story for like ever school has been taking over my life, Enjoy 

Mikan: 14

Hotaru: 14

Ruka: 15

Natsume: 15

**Most of the characters of the same gender are the same age**

When I awoke I found myself lying on the couch with a blanket over me. How I got there was beyond me. Since I knew Natsume actually comforting me was totally out of the question I assumed I dreamt the storm and everything.

"But last night felt so real." I said to myself

"Oi, didn't anybody ever tell you that only baka's talk to themselves?"

"Ne Natsume, did anything happen last night?" Natsume just gave me a sly grin and walked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Whatever I'll just pretend like nothing happened, not that anything did happen. But why do I feel like I want last night to be real, never before has my heart pound so hard when I think about Natsume.

"Maybe I should talk to Hotaru, I'm sure she has experienced this before." I said as I made my way to class.

When I arrived, I was the last one there as usual.

"Hotaru!" I said just as she shot me with her infamous Baka Gun. "Hotaru why are you so mean to me, oh and by the way I need to talk to you about something."

"Good morning class." Narumi Sensei said while spinning around. "Today we are going to go on a hike in the forest just for the fun of it."

"Oi, idiot teacher, what does this have to do with school?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to take a walk today." Narumi said while he led us towards the forest.

"Now kids you must be very careful while in the forest. There are many dangerous cliffs that are hidden by bushes and trees." When we were allowed to go our separate ways I took the chance to talk to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, what does it mean when my heart pounds really fast?"

"Well it happens to me when I see some delicious crab meat." She said as her eyes started to light up.

"No I mean it only happens when I think about or see Natsume. I think maybe he did something like an evil jerk spell or something"

She turned around and gave me a very sly smile. "So it's finally happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Just make sure you spend a lot of time around Natsume."

"Will that make the spell go away? 'Cause I don't like feeling like this."

Hotaru just walked over to Ruka and left me to my thoughts. Maybe Natsume's plan was to put this spell on me so I would stay way. Well ha, that's not going to work, I'm going to spend as much time with him as I can.

I looked over to where Hotaru and Ruka were. They seemed to be spending a lot of time together. Maybe Ruka put the same spell on Hotaru that Natsume did to me.

"Okay kids, it's starting to get dark time to head back." I started looking for Hotaru but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Actually now that I'm looking I can't see anybody." I said to myself.

While I wasn't paying attention I lost my balance and bumped into somebody sending us into some bushes. As if that weren't bad enough we started to roll down a hidden cliff.

"Oi! You stupid baka, how many times do I have to tell you to watch where you are going?"

I looked up at Natsume and that annoying heart beat came back. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Have you finally lost it? Last time I checked you knocked me down." I tried to stand up but a shooting pain shot up through my leg.

"Ow, ow, ow."

Natsume left with out saying anything and I was left by myself. Some great partner I had, just leave me when things get rough. I started sobbing because of the pain in my leg and because I was all alone.

"Hotaru, please help me. You big dummy, jerk face Natsume."

"Who are you calling a dummy Polka?"

"Natsume, I thought you left. I was so scared." I said letting more tears fall.

He didn't say anything but I couldn't look at him anymore. The pain in my chest was just too much to handle.

"What did you mean earlier when you said 'why are you doing this to me'?"

"Every time I see you my heart aches and I don't know why, I want it to stop."

Natsume placed some kindling down on the ground and started a fire using his alice. We both sat there in silence. I liked being with Natsume when we didn't argue and when it was quiet.

"Do you want me to make the pain in your heart go away?"

"You're going to lift the spell?"

"What spell?"

"Hotaru said that if I stay really close to you all the time the spell that you have over me will lift and the pain will go away."

"She said that?" He said lifting an eyebrow.

"Well not exactly but I think Ruka has a spell on her and that's why they spend so much time together."

"Tch, you really are stupid."

Please Press the green button

That says review **;D**

4


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gakuen Alice

Hey people, here is the next chapter its kind of fluffy I guess. Thanks a bunch for all the reviews; you guys are unbelievably awesome. Keep it up :D 

Mikan: 14

Hotaru: 14

Ruka: 15

Natsume: 15

**Most of the characters of the same gender are the same age**

How could he be so rude and mean all the time? Just when I start to think we are getting along he pulls away and comes back with a snide remark. I thought back to the first time we met. I had accidentally knocked him down, and he saw my underwear calling me Polka dots. Those cold eyes looked like they had so much pain hidden behind them, but that is certainly no reason to take it out on me.

"Why do you always call me stupid! Its not like I can do anything about the way I act you jerk!" I screamed as I stepped closer to him so I could get even more in his face.

"Tch because you are an idiot girl who doesn't know anything about anything." He said looking away.

"You never say what you really want and always hide your feelings. I want to help you." I said with tears falling, causing him look at me.

When I looked at him I saw something flicker in his eyes and that's when everything changed. He grabbed me by the shoulders so I couldn't look away, and his eyes burned into mine. If there was ever a moment where I wanted to know what he was thinking it was then.

"There are some things that are not meant to be shared with others." He said showing no emotion in those dark eyes of his.

"Yes, but there are also some things that need to be shared no matter what. Because even when you think there is nobody in the world who can understand, there is always at least one person who is willing to try." I explained hoping he would understand that I want to help him; after all he is my partner. He may have some kind of stupid spell on me that makes my heart hurt, but in the long run I'm glad because it means we can be closer.

"That almost made you sound smart…Mikan."

Before I had time to react to him calling me my actual name he leaned down and kissed me. I was about to pull away when I realized the pain in my heart had finally gone away. The kiss was innocent but I could tell it had a lot of sentiment behind it. I got the sense that Natsume never opened up to anybody before except Ruka. When we finally broke apart Natsume was hiding his face with his bangs and I was madly blushing. That was after all my first kiss and I don't think I would ever be able to forget it.

"That's what I meant by making the pain in your heart go away. Dumb girl."

**(Unbeknownst to them there is a sneaky Hotaru and Ruka watching from above on the cliff)**

"Hey Imai, don't you think that maybe we should give them some privacy." I asked the conniving girl sitting next to me, ready with her camera.

"Why? Do you still have feelings for her?" She asked me not looking away from the scene playing out below.

Sure when she first arrived here I had a crush on her, but since that day in central town when Natsume saved her I knew I couldn't compete. Koko had decided to tell Natsume what happened to Mikan instead of anybody else. After that I knew Natsume cared more for Mikan than he would ever let anybody in on, not even me. She held a special place in his heart that not even I was able to fill. I was astonished at the closeness those two shared, never before had I seen Natsume open up to anybody except me. That's when I realized we are all growing up and things were going to be different between all of us. For example I had never spoken one word to the ice-princess; but look at us now we are spying together. I was grateful that Mikan had come to the academy because it made me realize that I had hidden feelings for Imai.

We were lying on our stomachs and I stole a glance at the girl lying next to me. Taking a chance I put my arm around her back. She questioned the movement with her eyes, but never the less she accepted it anyways.

"We need to make sure they are not found until morning. I will leave a camera here over night so we don't miss anything. I'm tired let's head back to the academy." I nodded in response.

She may act nonchalant about the whole ordeal but I know she just wants the two to have some privacy. She wants her best friend to find happiness almost as much as I want mine to.

**Back to Natsume and Mikan**

When Natsume finally looked up he grunted. "It's getting late, we should set up camp. It's too dark to try and find our way back."

I nodded wondering what I could possibly do to help with camp. I decided on looking for some firewood and made my way deeper into the forest. I was skipping around, happy about what had just happened, when I heard a mysterious chuckle in the distance. I looked around, hoping to find the source of the noise.

"Natsume? Th-This really isn't funny." I said shakily just as I heard a branch snap. "I think this is enough wood for the moment." I mumbled to myself as I made my way back to the camp.

"Ne, Natsume. Do you think there are monsters in the woods?"

"Yeah, probably ones that want to eat you up." Natsume said whilst making a scary ghoul face.

"Uhm, you were supposed to say no." I complained while giving out a shaky laugh.

"That would be lying, did you hear something?"

"I just thought I heard somebody laughing and then a branch snapped. I thought it was you but since you're here I guess it was my imagination."

He merely grunted again and we got back to working on the camp. Every now and then I would nervously check around me to make sure that there was nobody there. I told Natsume it was my imagination but it sounded too real to be. Once Natsume saw me glancing around and raised an eyebrow at me so I smiled and waved back.

When we were all done building our beds out of leaves and what not it was pretty late so we agreed to go to sleep. He was going to put out the fire but I nullified his alice and told him to leave it on because I wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet, when the truth is I was still scared of what ever might be in the forest. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep I got an eerie feeling that someone was watching me and I shot up from where I was laying to glace around. The fire was about to go out and it caused creepy shadows around me so I was unable to see very well. After a few minutes I convinced myself that it was just an animal who lived in the forest that was watching me, but I couldn't help the silent sobbing I was doing. As I laid back down I found myself shaking and hugged my arms to myself. The next thing I knew I felt arms around my body and I was about scream until they put their hand over my mouth.

"Oi, polka what's the matter?"

"Na-Natsume?" I asked tears still falling. I felt him nod and I automatically calmed down. "Sorry, I can't seem to shake the feeling I had earlier. That's all."

I expected him to get up and leave but instead he hugged me closer to him. It made me blush because I had never thought of a guy like I was then. People used to call me simple minded because when ever a guy would fall for me and tell me they liked me I would say 'I like you too' and walk away. They always thought we were going out but I suppose I assumed we were just friends. After a while they would complain that I never did anything and would break up with me. Because of that I thought friends could break up, and my life continued to be like that until now with Natsume; a person I might truly like.

I breathed in his scent and started to drift to sleep. Before I fell completely asleep I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head and never wanted the night to end.

4


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gakuen Alice

Hey guys, next chapter is here YAY! Sorry it's a little short but keep reading and reviewing please :D 

Mikan: 14

Hotaru: 14

Ruka: 15

Natsume: 15

**Most of the characters of the same gender are the same age**

As I started to wake up I felt strange. The first thing I noticed was that Natsume wasn't next to me, the next thing I noticed was that it was still dark out. I sat up and glanced around taking in my surroundings. Everything looked okay, except for the fact that everything was so still and quiet. As I stood up I thought I heard a crack of a stick in the trees so I went to check it out.

"Natsume? Is that you?"

As I walked closer to the edge of the forest I noticed a silhouette standing in the moonlight. I took some more steps towards the strange figure trying to see if I knew the person.

"Excuse me, are you lost? Because so am I and maybe we could help each other find our way back."

The man started to turn around and I immediately stopped still in my tracks. "N-no, it can't be you. There is no way you could have gotten onto school grounds with out alerting the teachers." With that I took off running in the opposite direction.

I could hear his footsteps following closely behind, and I prayed that somebody would come to help me. "Natsume!" I called out.

As I was running I looked behind me and noticed more and more figures running behind me. While I wasn't looking in front of me, I tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. When the men closed in on me I shut my eyes and called out for Natsume in my head. Just as the man was about to grab me, a great fire broke out around us.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch that idiot?" With out needing Natsume to tell me to, I climbed up off the ground and stood behind him.

"You are just a child. There is no way you can keep that fire going forever, and when it falters we will be ready to take that girl you so desperately try to protect."

With Natsume preoccupied with the men in front of us, another man came from behind and grabbed me putting his hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming.

"You are getting very sleepy." He whispered in my ear. I felt myself drifting to sleep and it took all my power to conjure up my Nullification Alice. When he thought I was asleep, I took him by surprise and lashed out punching him in the face.

He rubbed his cheek giving me a ghostly grin and said. "For such a little girl, you pack quite the punch."

"Natsume, there are too many people. What are we going to do?"

He backed up to me so that our backs we touching and whispered "Try to create a barrier using your Alice to keep them from attacking and we will make a run for it."

I nodded and put our plan into motion. All of the men were distracted by their Alice's that weren't and they let their guards down and we could make a run for it. Unfortunately, I was tired and couldn't keep my Alice going. They quickly caught up to us and knocked Natsume to the ground. He was hit unconscious so I went back to help.

The men took me by the arms and shoved us into the back of a van. All the windows were tinted so I had no idea where we were being taken. They drove around for hours, until finally they reached their destination. The back doors of the van were opened and I shied away from the blinding sunlight. My surroundings were a complete mystery to me and I hoped somebody would find us soon.

We walked for about half a mile with them shoving me forwards every few steps trying to make me move faster. After walking we arrived to what I assumed to be our destination. The building was large and made out of crumbling brick. The inside looked like it would come crashing down on us any second. They put Natsume and I into different holding cells next to each other so neither of us could help one another out.

"Now don't you go and try to escape little missy. All of the bars of the holding cells are made from a special metal made to resist any kind of Alice attack." He said walking away. Just as he was about to leave he turned around and said.

"Oh, and we have about four guards working for us with barrier Alice's. So nobody will be able to find you." With that said he left.

I slid down the bars that separated our holding cells and looked at Natsume. He looked pretty bad, there was dried blood on his face and he looked completely wiped out. Then again, I probably did too. I sighed and put my head on my knees when I felt somebody grab my hand.

My head shot up and I turned around to see Natsume's back against mine through the bars. We held hands through the bars for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Don't worry Polka, I will get us out of here if it's the last thing I do."

I laughed a dry laugh and said, "I hope so, I really do."

"Ruka is probably on his way right now with that gay teacher and some people that might actually help."

"Hey! No talking you two!"

Natsume and I looked at each other through the bars and he said, "Go to sleep Baka, I'll keep watch."

I nodded and fell asleep after receiving a reassuring from his hand to mine.


	14. Chapter 12

Hey everybody, sorry its been so long since I last updated. I feel soooo terrible. Well I hope this chapter makes up for it some. Please review.

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of men moving around. As I stirred awake I took a look around at my surroundings and noticed that despite the fact that both Natsume and had both fallen asleep his hand was still tightly gripped onto mine.

"Oi Polka, you awake?" Natsume asked once again squeezing my hand.

"Yup, what's going on out there?"

"I dunno but I don't think its good. They've been talking in hushed tones for a while now. We need to think of a way to escape while they're distracted."

I looked down to think about what he said. There was no possible way we were going to be able to escape. The men kept a close watch on us and I was certain that if either of us made a move they would be right on top of us.

"Hey Natsume, the only way we're going to get out of here is if one us distracts the guards while the other escapes to go get help from the Academy. Although those guys are a bunch of big meanies and I don't know how we are going to manage that."

"Wow Polka, you actually managed to say something useful. I'll fight the guards and you can escape."

"No, it was my plan and I'm not going to let you risk getting hurt. With my alice I can keep them at bay without getting attacked while you go and get help."

"You really are an idiot. There is no possible way that you are going to be able to take on all of those men and not get hurt."

"Fine, since you won't let me do it, and I won't let you do it then I guess that plan is out of the question." I said pouting.

"Hey! Shut up in there. No talking unless you want to get beaten!" I gasped at what the man had said and immediately shut up.

Natsume just grunted and shrugged off the threat like it was no big deal, but I could see deep inside he was worried about the out come of this whole ordeal. Since we couldn't speak we sat in silence for a while waiting for the men to calm down.

After what seemed like forever a man walked into the room we were being held captive in. I immediately recognized the man that had come after me so many times before. I inadvertently shied away from him and spoke is name in a small whisper.

"Lucas…"

Natsume looked between the two of us then turned his full attention on me. "Oi Baka, what's wrong."

I was too afraid to speak though, so his question was left to be answered by Lucas.

"Well, well, well Mikan we meet again it's so nice to finally get to see you again. I wanted to speak with you again; I do believe we have some unfinished business. I'll be back in a few minutes to come get you, please wait patiently for my return."

"Hey, what happened the last time you guys talked?" I tried to answer him but I was too shocked to answer his question. "Polka I asked you a question."

I turned to him with tears in my eyes and we stared at each other through the bars of the cells. "He, he attacked my house and then when I was at the hotel he broke into my room and told me he was going to take me to his boss. W-when I wouldn't speak to him h-he-he." At this point in my story I bursted into tears.

"What did he do!"

"He t-touched me…" I said with shame in my eyes, I had felt so dirty telling him this.

"Where?" Natsume's voice was deadly calm and it scared the living daylights out of me.

"On my chest."

Just then Lucas walked back in. "Well hello again friends, Mikan are you ready for some more fun?" He asked giving me a bone chilling creepy smile.

"You Bastard! Don't you dare even think about touching her!"

"My, my it looks like you're pretty protective of her." Lucas said as he walked into my cell and towards me.

I backed away as far as I could away from him. "Now, now Mikan don't be so afraid. I promise I won't hurt you…much."

Lucas finally reached me and lifted my shirt off of me in front of all the other men and Natsume. He then reached for my skirt and pulled it down until I was standing in just my bra and panties. I looked away do to shame and locked eyes with Natsume. You could practically feel the rage emitting off of him.

"I. Told. You. Not. To. Touch. Her." Once Natsume was finished speaking his last word a huge fire came to life all around us and attacked every one of the men. The bars of the cell melted and he ran over to me.

I grabbed my clothes and he picked me up bridal style while running out of the building. I could hear Lucas behind me saying that it was impossible for an adult who has mastered his alice to get it to work in a place like this let alone a child.

As soon as we made it out of the building it exploded and we were forced to the ground due to the force of the explosion.

"Oi Polka, are you okay?" I nodded in response because I wasn't sure if I could trust my voice.

Natsume turned around while I put my clothes back on and I was thankful that he didn't crack any jokes about my flower panties. He carried me on his back for a few miles until we decided it was time to get some rest. By the time we had stopped it was getting dark and I had barely spoken at all since the incident with Lucas; I could tell Natsume was growing worried.

We both laid beside the fire we built and tried to catch some shuteye. Every time I closed my eyes though an image of Lucas and his creepy smile would show up so I tried to keep my eyes open.

Silent tears started to once again roll down my cheeks. I felt a warm body come up beside me and I stiffened.

"Shh, don't worry Polka. It's just me." At the sound of Natsume's voice my body automatically relaxed. He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you better."

"It wasn't your fault, I don't blame you and please don't blame yourself." He nodded in response. "Thank you for being there for me.

"Anytime Mikan." At the sound of him using my real name all my worried floated away and I was able to fall into a sleepless slumber.


	15. Chapter 13

A/n: Oh my goodness, I can't believe its been soo long since the last time I've updated. If any of my old readers are reading this then thank you so so so much for coming back, and if your new then welcome aboard! Also, sorry the chapter is so short :/

I woke up the next morning barely conscious of my surroundings. Looking around I noticed that I was sleeping in the dirt secluded in a dark unfamiliar forest, but hey most forests are unfamiliar to me anyways.

Sitting up I searched around for Natsume. I couldn't believe how unbelievably supportive he was last night. Even though the situation we were in definitely isn't most desirable, I wouldn't rather be here with any other person then the one who can protect me the most.

A rustling noise coming from behind me interrupted my thoughts and caused me to whip my head around. I assumed that it was just Natsume and not the Organization or Lucas coming to get me, but you know what they say to assume is to make an ass out of you and me. Looking around I grabbed a pretty hefty branch just in case. Better to be prepared then kidnapped I always say.

Peering further into the woods I recognized to vaguely familiar forms walking in my general direction and I immediately dropped the stick, er branch…yeah who am I kidding, it was a stick and we all know it.

"Hotaru! Ruka-pyon! How did you find us?" I began running towards the duo but when I wasn't shot from nowhere I started becoming suspicious. "Ne you two, what's the matter?"

"Polka! Run!" I turned around just in time to see Natsume rushing out of the woods with the Organization hot on his trail.

"But Natsume Hotaru and Ruka-pyon are here, isn't that great?"

"They're not who you think they are, they have the transforming alice." He said as he ran up beside me.

Gasping I grabbed Natsume's hand and rushed into the forest as quick as I could. There was absolutely no was I was getting caught again.

"Oi, do you even know where you're going?" Natsume asked, expertly matching my pace.

"Do I look like I know where we're going? Its not like I've ever been in this part of the forest before."

Glancing behind me I noticed the men closing in. Just as I was about to inform Natsume about our little predicament he noticed them and took off even faster dragging me behind.

"Run faster Polka." I couldn't believe how fast he was running, it was like he had some brand new energizer bunny batteries installed and was now on jet speed mode.

Looking back at me, Natsume commented about how unbelievably slow I was moving and maneuvered me in such a way that I as I took a step on my right foot I was propelled into the air and twisted around in such a manner that I landed gracefully on Natsume's back. Only he could make me look graceful while I was unceremoniously launched into the air while running for my life.

Natsume ran with a grace that was strikingly similar to that of a cat-light on his feet with the quickest of reflexes. Suddenly all the names the other students made sense, I always assumed that they called him the black cat because he was really bad luck to be around.

Craning my neck around to see how close the men were I was happily surprised to see that we had lost them. As I turned my head back around to face front I noticed a small opening in a cliff side.

"Ne Natsume, maybe we should hide in there until they leave to search somewhere else."

With an almost unnoticeable nod of his head, Natsume took off in the direction of the cave. After almost two hours of camouflaging the cave, Mr. Perfect finally deemed it "hidden".

While I was taking a look at our handy work my mind began to wander to Hotaru and Ruka. We might never be able to see them again after all and that thought scared me out of my mind.

"They'll come for us."

"Huh?"

"Those two, they're two of the most determined people I know and even if we told them not to come they still would."

Thinking about two of my best friends coming to our rescue put a great big goofy smile on my face. "Stop smiling like that, it makes you look like that gay teacher."

"Ne Natsume?" Receiving a mere grunt in response, I took that as a signal to continue. "Do you think Hotaru has finally fallen for the same spell that she has him under?"

"I dunno polka, that's not something for us to decide."

"I think if she does fall under the spell they'll be together forever. I want somebody who'll love me like that too. What do you think Natsume?"

"I think that you're naïve and stupid. And that banana underwear you wear every Tuesday is ten times smarter than you."

"Na-Na-NATSUME! I wear them because they are good luck and Jin-Jin is always extra hard on Tuesdays!"

"What ever you say bananas."

Ruka and Hotaru

"Hey Imai, did you just get the feeling that Mikan and Natsume are arguing again?"

Imai looked at Ruka with just a hint of a smile glistening in those dark violet eyes of hers.

"I think we will feel those two arguing for a very long time to come."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing, let's go. We need to find and bring our idiots home."


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys, all of your wonderful reviews helped to remind me why I like writing so much! So with that good feeling running through me I was able to produce the next chapter!

Ruka and Hotaru

"Hey Imai, how are we going to find them? They could be anywhere." Ruka asked Hotaru while turning to look at her with innocent unknowing eyes.

With the smallest of smiles playing on her lips, Hotaru explained to Ruka how she had created an invention that was able to track people she was around most often.

"Invention prototype #68, Idiot Finder, will find any person that I have a close relationship with based off of the picture I've inserted into the program. Since this is just a prototype it is not perfect and will therefore not lead us to the exact spot they are, but it'll get us close enough.

"We need to find the others though and get them to help us, we can't beat the organization with just the four of us no matter how strong Natsume thinks he is."

"I can send some of the forest animals to find them, that way we can wait here and make a battle plan."

Ruka whistled into the woods and ten owls appeared with in a few minutes. Ruka tied a piece of paper onto the note requesting the assistance of ten different kids and sent the owls off to find them.

"Good bye wonderful owls! Good luck, I can't wait to hear back from you!" Ruka called out running after them as they flew away looking back at him with goofy big eyes.

Click Click

"Thank you for the new pictures, these will certainly sell for a good price." Hotaru said with a glance at Ruka while she placed them somewhere for safekeeping.

Groaning Ruka walked over to a tree stump and sat down. Hotaru followed him over and together they began working on a battle plan.

The owls carried out their duty and eight students still at the academy banded together and made their way towards the place the note said to go.

"I just don't under stand why we have to save that girl, I barely know her but I don't like her."

"Yes but miss fan club pres, we get to save Natsume!"

Natsume and Mikan

Running around can certainly take a lot out of you and let me tell you, I don't have much energy left. Looking up I saw Natsume running in front of me, he was close enough that he could keep an eye on me but far enough a head that he would most likely be attacked first.

The way he runs and takes charge makes it seem like he's been doing it for years. Curious, I decided to approach him on the subject, "Ne Natsume? How do you know all of these battle skills?"

Natsume stopped running and looked back at me. He seemed to be looking around and when his eyes landed on a small area that was secluded but still open he led me there and I sat down on the dirt.

"At the Academy there are different ability classes like the Technology class, the Latent Class, the Somatic Class, the Special Abilities Class, and The Dangerous Abilities Class. When you're in the Dangerous Abilities Class like me you get put through rigorous training sessions with Persona. The class prepares you to go out on special missions for the school. That's how I've learned to survive on the run like this."

"But Natsume, why would they put you in the Dangerous Abilities Class, you don't seem that dangerous to me."

"Tch, don't you understand Polka? I could melt you to the ground right now if I wanted to. I would be a threat to the academy and its students if I decided to go rouge so they keep me under Persona's watchful eyes."

"You may be able to melt me to the ground but you won't. You're cold on the outside Natsume, and I'm sure there is some kind of pain hidden deep inside you but I will never consider you to be a threat to me because I know that you would never hurt me on purpose."

"You're just a stupid girl, what do you know."

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Every time we manage to have a somewhat serious conversation you manage to change the subject. You can't keep on living with everything bottled up!"

"Do not tell me what I need and don't need to do, I was doing perfectly fine until you came to this idiotic school and ruined my life."

"Ha, well excuse me. Do you think I wanted to leave the only relative I've ever known to come to this Academy just so that I could be attacked a countless number of times because my mother who I've never even met before was some special and powerful person, because I didn't want to. Oh and not only have I been attacked but I've been molested, and kidnapped and to make matters worse I'm running from a group of people who either want to use me or kill me with a childish boy who can't speak his feelings." I said glaring at him right in his eyes.

"You would be dead if I wasn't here. You should be glad, and if your not then maybe you should just go turn yourself in. That would be better then having you be here."

"Fine if that's how you feel then I am so gone. Goodbye Natsume." With that I began walking away in a general direction. I got pretty far before I felt a hand grab my wrist.

I assumed the hand was connected to the arm of someone working for the Organization so I turned around with a right hook and connected a solid punch to his or her face. Before I could even comprehend what was going on I was swung around and my back was forced against the trunk of a near by tree. I looked up to find myself looking into some of the coldest eyes I have ever seen.

"Natsume, there is so much pain in your eyes. I just want to help take it away."

The look he gave me sent a blush racing across my cheeks. Unable to keep looking in those amber eyes, I looked away. He slowly grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head, I felt a knot twist in my stomach and I looked back at him.

The next thing I knew, his face was slowly closing in on mine and his lips captured mine in a forceful and yet gentle kiss. I could feel the hunger in his lips and I froze for a few seconds.

This was unbelievable. Just five minutes ago I thought he would never talk to me again and yet here he was kissing me.

As his lips began moving against mine, all the thoughts that had been in my head previously vanished and I replied to his kiss hungrily. Natsume pressed his body against mine and I could feel the bark of the tree digging into my back. I bucked my hips so that it too was closer to him. He released my hands and placed his own hands on either side of me so that I was trapped in the safety of his strong arms. I wrapped my now free hands around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair.

Using his shoulders as leverage I pulled myself up and wrapped my legs around his torso, loving the way we felt together. He seemed to realize that I needed air and so he moved his lips to my neck and began gently sucking the tender skin that was there.

I moaned a little and I felt him smile against my neck. I slowly detached myself from him and stood in front of him. Looking up with a blush playing on my face, I sent him a shy smile. I sunk down against the bark of the tree and he followed. I tucked my head in between his shoulder and chest and rested there for a while.

Natsume finally broke the silence and whispered in my ear, "I don't need you to do anything special to take the pain away. I just need you to stay by my side."

"I'm sorry Natsume."

"For what?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"I'll try to never leave your side again."


	17. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello my wonderful readers. I know that I haven't updated in what seems like forever, but I'm back with a vengeance! My computer decided to go rogue and crap out on me so when I actually had the time to write I couldn't. With that I won't keep you waiting any longer, here's the next chapter!

Natsume and I somehow managed to come to some sort of an agreement: I wouldn't storm off after an argument and he would try to keep his own temper under control. This was the simplest solution I could come up with that would help increase our survival rate for the time being.

The sun was starting to make its decent being this side of the earth only to rise again on the other side. With the already dark woods it was hard to see, but now it was nearly impossible to tell where I was going. The only thing I had to go off of was the strong shoulders of the boy in front of me. Deep in thought about this whole whirlwind adventure I was whisked into, I lost track of where I was walking. I stumbled over what I thought was a root, but after a second look I could make out the non-descript features of what -upon closer inspection- turned out to be a lost animal arm in dire need of a body.

Fear rippled through my body and a loud scream passed up my throat and through my lips.

"Oi Polka keep it down, it was probably just a-." Natsume abruptly cut himself off when he took in my terrified features.

"Probably just a what Natsume? A stick, because last time I checked sticks do not look like dismembered limbs." I quickly stood up and rushed to his side.

Being the brave soul that he was, Natsume bent down and actually poked the arm. Yes that's right, be literally bent down, lit up a small flame in his hand, and poked the freaking arm with his index finger.

"Don't touch it!" It was hard to tell where he was exactly so I just shrieked at the flame hoping that it wouldn't turn evil and freak out on me.

"Maybe it was just a poor old wolf that ran into the wrong animal at the wrong time. The arm looks like it was ripped clean out of its socket. I don't know what human could possibly do that, Alice wielding or not." Shaking his head, he stood up and continued in the same direction we had been traveling before my little discovery.

"There is no way I am leaving here. If it was actually an animal that did this, then I don't want to travel in the dark anymore." I stated with my arms crossed trying to look determined.

"What do you suggest we do polka? Wait for that thing to come find us while wait near its prey? I don't think so, keep your head up and lets go."

"It's not that easy Natsume." He turned to look at me with a flicker of anger in his eyes but I continued, determined to make him to listen to me for once. "I don't have a good feeling about his area of the woods and the farther we travel, the more intense the feeling gets. On top of that, we've been traveling for what seems like forever and my legs are tired. I haven't bathed in who knows how long and I'm starting to get fatigued. We need to find a place to rest for the night so we can work out a game plan to get back to the school."

At first all I received in response was a blank stare, but then something else flickered through them. Defeat maybe?

"Fine, you win." He started looking around and finally his eyes set on something that somewhat appealed to him. He took off to his right and I followed closely behind him. How he could see where he was going at all was beyond me.

"Ne, where are we-."

He cut me off with a short 'shhing' noise and I was about to complain until he said, "do you hear that?"

I listened closely for a few moments, but all I heard was the breeze brushing through the trees. "I only hear the wind."

"Listen closer, past the tree branches swaying. There's a river near by somewhere."

I simply followed him briefly wondering if he had finally gone bonkers. Why would there be a river anyways, with our luck it'll turn out be an enemy camp. I had just gotten ready to open my mouth when I could faintly hear the sound of rushing water.

A few more minutes of trekking through the woods and Mr. Cranky-Pants was right. There was a pretty large waterfall flooding into a small pool of water that drained out into a small creek. Turning around as to say "hah I told you so" Natsume stuck his tongue out and led me over to the base of the waterfall.

"We can sleep in the small cave behind the waterfall and make a camp. That way the fire won't be seen well from the outside and we have some shelter. We're going to have to survive not eating until the morning so I can go fishing or something."

The idea of Natsume hunting and gathering brought a small giggle to my lips. I could not for the life of me picture him waiting patiently at the waterside with a fishing pole by his side. The image that I managed to conjure up horrified me to some extent and the giggle slipped past my lips.

"What's so funny?" I could tell that he was attempting to pull off a serious face, but I saw the small smirk creep onto his features. I think the idea of fishing disturbed him more than it horrified me.

He turned out of the cave and came back a few minutes longer with some firewood. After setting up a perfect little tepee of sticks, he snapped his fingers together and a fire was brought to life.

"It's pretty handy having a notorious fire starter around." I said with a small smile.

"Tch, as long as no idiots nullify it."

I sent a playful glare his way, but then a thought dawned on me. "Natsume, what's going to happen if the organization is brought down?"

"They'll probably all be trailed for their crimes. Some of them have committed murder, so death might be in their future."

Glancing up at the cave's ceiling I asked a question that I didn't really want to know then answer to. "Do you think my mom will be put to death?"

He didn't answer for a few minutes, and I thought that maybe he just wasn't going to answer at all until I heard a small sigh. "It's hard to tell polka. You don't even know if she's definitely alive. She turned against the school to work with the Outsiders, but she left them to give birth to you safely. If they ever find her, the trial could go anyway. I guess for your sake, you should hope that she's never found by any officials."

I took what he said into consideration. I had never before even thought about the idea that she could be dead. I haven't heard from her, well pretty much ever, and if she was alive she could be working back with the organization. If I thought about it even harder I realized that the higher ups of the organization could've taken her out already, which would explain why they want me. I'm the next best thing besides the great Yuka Sakura.

My head began to hurt as I played through all of the different scenarios and outcomes; none of them seemed to end well for the both of us. My head began to ache and I rolled over onto my side. The hard floor of the cave was by no means comfortable, but the coldness did soothe my headache.

"Good night Natsume." At first he didn't respond and I wondered if he had fallen asleep.

With a grunt he said "get some rest polka, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. And about your mother I, well I hope for the best. Whatever that might be."

With a small sound as my only reply, I quickly fell into a restless sleep that was tortured with thoughts of my mom and what awaited me in the future.


End file.
